Selfish Love
by Moonlight Blue Rose
Summary: In which Rikuo is insecure but selfish. Human!Rikuo x Youkai!Rikuo (Yoru)


**A/N: There are not enough Nura mago fics. The manga is really good and deserves more love.**

**This story is Human!Rikuo x Youkai!Rikuo (Yoru). Don't read if you don't like boy x boy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nurarihyon no mago.**

* * *

"Hey, Yoru. Do you think it's really okay for us to be like this?

Rikuo was seated in Yoru's lap on the sakura tree in their inner world with Yoru's strong arms wrapped around him. A gentle breeze rustled the sakura tree and soft pink petals scattered in the moonlight. Mesmerising wine-red eyes looked at worried chocolate brown and softened.

"And why shouldn't it be?" A chuckle escaped the youkai. Closing his eyes, he placed a gentle kiss on the top of Rikuo's head. "You are far too nice and selfless."

Rikuo clenched his hands and averted his eyes. "I know." Yes, he knew. He could never be as strong as Yoru. But at the same time this was not completely right. He was selfish. Oh, so selfish. He never told the others that Yoru was not just his night form. He never told them Yoru may be in his body but was a completely different person. Rikuo didn't want them to know because this would mean he should have to share his other half with someone else. This alone sent a wave of possessiveness through him and he clenched his teeth.

But on the other hand they didn't even bother to ask if Yoru was his own person. No, they just assumed he was only part of Rikuo and nothing else. This made Rikuo so mad for they didn't acknowledge Yoru at all, for they didn't care enough, and that was unfair because Yoru deserved so much more. But at the same time it also brought some sort of twisted satisfaction.

Rikuo didn't want anybody but himself to have Yoru. He didn't want anybody but himself to be with Yoru like this. He didn't want anybody but himself to look at Yoru. He didn't want anybody but himself to touch Yoru. Yoru was _his _and_ only his._ It was wrong to think like this but Rikuo couldn't do anything to stop that dark feeling deep inside him when Kana-chan looked at his other self, thinking she had even the smallest chance with him. And he didn't want to stop this feeling because he was a Nura and they take whatever they want with or without permission.

But then again, this didn't stop his heart to seek confirmation from Yoru himself. Yoru was the one always next to him since he was nine. Yoru was the one waiting in the corners of Rikuo's mind all those years, quietly, and doing his best to protect him if needed. Yoru was the one who always gave Rikuo strength and pushed him forward. Yoru was the one Rikuo was the most comfortable with. And Yoru was the one Rikuo couldn't help but fall in love with.

So he wanted confirmation from Yoru himself that this was not wrong. That their love was not wrong.

The tightening of the strong arms around him brought him back to reality and he looked at the youkai.

"It doesn't matter if others think it's wrong. Because we are Nura and we take whatever we want." His eyes were full with love as he uttered these words and Rikuo heard the unsaid. _'It's okay for you to be selfish'_

"And I only want _you_ Rikuo and no one else." He felt his heart swell and a bright smile appeared on his face.

Yoru smiled cheekily at this and caught Rikuo's mouth with his own. Their tongues danced together as Rikuo's doubts vanished and he leaned into the kiss.

Like every time, Yoru lost himself in his feelings and deepened the kiss even more. He explored Rikuo's warm cavern with his tongue and let his hands roam the others body. When the need for air became too much they separated, leaving only a trail of saliva connecting them.

Yoru looked at Rikuo's flashed face; eyes half-lidded and a trail of saliva sliding down his chin from his red panting mouth, and felt his throat tighten. This was _his. _Only he could see this side of Rikuo and only he could taste it.

"_Mine"_ He hissed and assaulted his other half's pink lips again. Yoru's heart roared with victory when Rikuo responded with equally possessive,

"_Mine."_


End file.
